<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is wherever i'm with you by salzrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098391">home is wherever i'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand'>salzrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanart collection, Fluff, Illustrations, More tags to be added, Queen Daenerys, fisherbear, medieval romance, mermaid, really mostly it's fluff, requests open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:39:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart collection for Jorah &amp; Daenerys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Queen and Lord Commander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ❤️</p>
<p>So I decided to use AO3 as an additional archive for my illustrations for Jorah &amp; Daenerys (mostly because I like to have everything located at one place). So far I only ever published graphic novels on AO3. Each chapter will be a single illustration with some caption, new ones or ones that have already been published on tumblr, twitter or Instagram. The setting varies between the illustrations (some will be canon, some will be canon divergence, some will be modern AU etc), but mostly it will be sappy fluff. </p>
<p>You can find additional illustrations in the collabs I have with @ladymelodrama ❤️ </p>
<p>I take requests for Jorah and Daenerys illustrations and I do not charge money for the illustrations, however I might not accept every request (usually this depends on how much I feel motivated or have time).</p>
<p>Thank you for all your support, here and in general, because it means truly a lot to me. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"Queen and Lord Commander"</strong>
</p><p>Drawn for @ladymelodrama, an adaption of Edmund Blair Leighton's famous painting "God Speed" (1900).</p><p>I had a lot of fun with this one! Edmund Blair Leighton paintings are screaming courtly love and therefore Jorah and Daenerys. Also I love all the AUs in which Daenerys is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Jorah becomes the official Lord Commander of the Queensguard (and wears that golden armor and the white cloak 😍😍😍).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Spring on Bear Island" (published March 2021)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Summer on Bear Island" (published June 2020)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Autumn on Bear Island" (published September 2020)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Winter on Bear Island" (published December 2020)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawn for @ladymelodrama (You own half of this gallery, gurl 😂)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some point last year I wanted to do a single illustration with four panels and Modern AU Jorah &amp; Daenerys for every single season, then I decided to stay on Bear Island and this was a good decision because the first one of this series (the summer one) kinda led to the "Île Aux Ours" fic ❤️ Wanted to put them all in one chapter to have a full year of fluff. Two times Jorah kissing Daenerys, two times Daenerys kissing Jorah to keep the smooch equilibrium.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inauguration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"Inauguration"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Part 2 in the Courtly Love/Edmund Blair Leighton series, an adaption of "The Accolade" (1901) drawn for @houseofthebear.</p><p>Also takes place in a post-series Queen Daenerys AU when she officially makes Jorah the Lord Commander of her Queensguard (with Grey Worm and Missandei as witnesses of course).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nymphaea alba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Nymphaea alba"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawn for MerMay 2021. Yes it is April but I cannot wait 😂</p>
<p>Also I felt it was time to re-visit that mermaid AU because I recently got flooded with mermaid feels again so the combined Jorleesi and mermaid (or rather lake nymph) gods demanded it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come back to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Come back to me"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Request by @scratchybeardsweetmouth from January 2021, Jorah &amp; Daenerys version of a scene in the movie Atonement (2007).</p>
<p>I pictured this as a missing scene in 8x2 in which Jorah and Daenerys have a true final good bye moment before the Long Night battle. That they did not have such a scene bothers me until this day. I think their bond was stressed when Jorah adviced Daenerys to keep Tyrion and talk to Sansa, however I do not think that this was enough to be their last conversation, especially considering that almost every other character got a "we might never see each other again" moment and spent time with close ones right before it all started. I mean I guess you could consider them protecting each other on the battlefield also as representation of their relationship, but still. 💔  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>